


So tickt Viktor de Man nicht

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [5]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, OOC, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Zwei Männer zwischen Kontrolle und Kontrollverlust...





	So tickt Viktor de Man nicht

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Der Dank für konstruktive Kritik und viel Sprachgefühl im Angesicht schöner, leidender Männer geht an _jolly_rotten_ , _kessel_ksl_ und _nessaniel_.  
>  **Widmung:** Alexandra. I hope you found, what you where looking for. Miss you still. 
> 
> **Warnung: DUB-CON!/NON-CON!** Dieser Text behandelt eine sexuelle Situation in der das Einverständnis einer beteiligten Person mindestens zweifelhaft ist, eventuell auch als nicht gegeben betrachte werden kann.
> 
>  **Spoiler:** Keine expliziten, man sollte aber mindestens _„Tödliche Tarnung“_ kennen.  
>  **Prompt:** [120er](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/1356.html): #075 Mirror
> 
>  
> 
> Dieses Doppel-Drabble war ein Experiment. Die Idee dazu entstand als sich meine Betabemühungen für eine Freundin mit vagen Ideen zu einer Dark-Version von „Tödliche Tarnung“ vermischten. Ich hatte plötzlich Lust, die Rollen der beiden mal ganz düster und ungewöhnlich zu interpretieren, ganz in der Tradition der wundervollen Star-Trek-Mirrorverse-Folgen. Ich schätze mal, sowohl Viktor als auch Thorsten sind ziemlich OOC, aber das ist ja in diesen „Spiegel-Geschichten“ irgendwo auch so gewollt. Wie gesagt, nur ein kleines Gedankenspiel, meinerseits. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dem einen oder anderen trotzdem.

# „So tickt Viktor de Man nicht“

 

Viktor liegt auf dem Rücken, nackt, die Hände ins Bettlaken gekrallt und starrt an die Decke. Er sieht, wie Chris sich über ihm bewegt, spürt dessen Stöße in seinen Körper, den Schmerz der Penetration, seine eigene Erregung und empfindet doch nichts.

Chris stöhnt, wirft den Kopf in den Nacken, die Augen genussvoll geschlossen. Er ist nur physisch anwesend, benutzt nur den Körper unter sich, das weiß Viktor.

_„Komm!“_

Nur eine Aufforderung. Chris berührt Viktor nicht, berührt ihn nie wirklich. Widerwillig löst Viktor eine Hand aus den Laken, beginnt, sein Glied zu stimulieren.

Wann ist ihm die Situation entglitten? Wann hat er die Kontrolle verloren? Hat er sie überhaupt jemals gehabt? Hätte er es damals schon erkennen müssen? Als sie sich kennenlernten? Chris‘ Taktieren, seine Berechnung? Vielleicht. Er weiß es nicht. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Es gibt kein zurück.

Viktor registriert seinen Orgasmus, die Kontraktion seiner Beckenmuskulatur, den warmen Samen auf seinem Bauch. Es bedeutet nichts. Sein Körper hat ihn ein weiteres Mal betrogen.

Endlich zieht Chris sich zurück. Er ist gekommen, ohne dass Viktor es bemerkt hat. Chris setzt sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, lächelt hintergründig. Viktor schließt die Augen, wartet auf die gnädige Dunkelheit des Schlafes.

 

* * *

 

Thorsten seufzt zufrieden, lässt sich in die Kissen sinken, streicht eine Haarsträhne zurück. Sein Blick gleitet über die andere Seite des Bettes, bleibt an seinem Gefährten hängen. Viktor hat die Augen geschlossen, liegt ganz still. Ein befriedigender Anblick. Thorsten Lippen verziehen sich zu einem überlegenen Lächeln.

Schon damals, vor einem Jahr, als er Viktors Blick das erste Mal auffing, verlangend, fast gierig, wusste er, dass er dieses Begehren zu seinem Vorteil nutzen kann.

Zu der Zeit war er noch der Neue, der die Drecksarbeit machte, dem man mistraute und immer ein bisschen genauer auf die Finger schaute. Und dann, über Nacht, der Mann für die großen Aufgaben, die schwierigen Lieferungen. Für mache kam es überraschend, doch wer Viktor kannte, der wusste längst Bescheid.

Trotzdem hätte er es fast noch vermasselt, damals in der ersten Nacht. Als er brav die Beine breit gemacht hat, für Viktor, für den Job. Er hat Viktors Zögern gesehen, die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen und begriffen: Viktor will gefickt, nein, geliebt werden.

Seitdem fickt er Viktor, auf mehr als nur eine Art. Viktor weiß das, ahnt es zumindest und muss sich doch damit abfinden. Er kann nicht anders.

Thorsten lächelt und genießt das Bild seiner Macht.

 

***FIN***


End file.
